Arctic Punk
Arctic Punk is the moderator of the Graphic Design Studios and Fairy Forest. 'Appearance' Arctic's appearance is one of his most important characteristics. To most people he is extremely good looking and seductive. He is blond, tall, and has deep green eyes that are capable of charming both men and women. He is considered the sexiest moderator, and it was his looks that got him appointed as one in the first place. He usually wears simple, yet sophisticated clothes. He is often seen with a cigarette, one of his many trademarks. 'Personality' Arctic's personality is complex, and somewhat intriguing. He is extremely arrogant and full of himself, he believes he is superior to everyone especially in terms of looks. He likes manipulating people, and often enslaves the members of the community. His arrogance knows no boundaries and he is extremely stubborn, he will not give up on his argument even if proven otherwise. He is also a pervert, who often flirts with girls. (And sometimes guys just to show other people he can). He often makes kinky jokes, and his goal is to corrupt and enslave all of the population. Despite his flaws and his unserious attitude, he does take his position seriously, and does try his best to help the admins. He is also extremely well liked by the community. Very few people dislike him and most feel he is trustworthy and reliable. 'History' One day, out of sheer boredom, Arctic decided to visit Sukyaku City. Using his smooth man skills he was able to seduce the admins who appointed him as a moderator. He has been enslaving the population ever since. 'Plot' /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ 'Powers and Abilities' Each sub division of Arctic's abilities is known as an arc. Although the arc's are completely different from one another, they all reflect a part of Arctic's personality. Arc of Seduction: Reflects the seductive part of his personality. § Charisma:''' This ability is always active by default, Arctic possesses natural charisma which draws people towards him. § '''Flirting: By engaging in conversations with members of the community, Arctic can manipulate one's feelings towards him. § Passionate Kiss: By kissing a citizen, Arctic can control said person. This includes abilities, personality and actions. The person will not be aware he/she is being controlled. The down side is to this ability is that it can only used once every day. Arc of Enslavement:'' 'Reflects his arrogance and superiority. § '''Enslavement: '''One of Arc's most powerful abilities, this spell allows him to create a copy of a citizen, these copies are stored in cards and can later be summoned. These copies are known as slaves, said slaves will have the exact same abilities as the original, albeit a bit weaker. Arctic can summon these copies as many times as he wants, until they are defeated. § '''Summoning:' '''Refers to the process of summoning a slave. 'Arc of Protection: ''Reflects his self centered personality. § Time shield:' '''This ability grants Arctic the ability to summon a time shield which stops all attacks directed at him. § '''Space Shield':' ''This ability grants Arctic the ability to summon a space shield which teleports all attacks directed at him regardless of their specifics. § '''Reflect:' '''By using this ability, Arc can reflect an attack directed at him. § 'T''imothy Agatan: '''This shield provides Arctic with an almost indestructible protection that can defend against the most powerful of attacks. 'Arc of Corruption: '''Reflects his perversion, and his desire to corrupt. § '''Torture: By using this ability, Arctic can psychologically torture a citizen leaving them helpless and confused. § '''Harassment: '''This ability allows Arctic to extract any information he wants from a citizen. 'Relationships' § '''Xtakasugi:'' Xtakasugi, or Ugi as he calls her, is his one and true love. The two of them are extremely close and enjoy each other's company. Both of them are perverted and enjoy corrupting one another. § 'Ultear:'' '''A beautiful and mysterious woman who Arctic is extremely attracted to. § '''Keeper:'' '''One of his closest friends, and his mentor. It was thanks to Keeper that Arctic learned everything he knows today. The two of them talk often, and are almost unstoppable together. Keeper is one of the few people Arctic respects and listens to. § '''Silver:'' One of the many targets of his harassment, Arctic enjoys calling Silver "Fluffy Bunny" much to his annoyance. Despite of everything, the two of them are friends. § 'Belgian Lion and XOnePiece:'' One of the many targets of his slavery. BelgianLion and XOnePiece are often bullied by Arctic and strangely, enjoy it. 'Trivia' § He enjoys harassing people. § He was once leader of a harem, however he grew bored with it and decided to disband it. § He enjoys calling Silver "Fluffy Bunny". § He is in love with Xtakasugi. § He enjoys hitting on guys, for fun. 'Quotes' § "I am sexier than you, your argument is therefore invalid.” § “Silence slave, bow before your master” § "Pitiful minion, soon you will feel my corruption" § "You can try to resist me, but in the end you'll come to the realization that you're only fooling yourself." Category:Moderators